Trolls- Daughter Of The Rivers
by AnimationFan15
Summary: When Branch and Poppy rescue and adopt a human baby girl, an evil like no other comes knocking at their door. Branch and Poppy know as their roles as parents, they must protect their new little girl, with the help of Jason and the snack pack by their side as well. Sequel to 'Trolls- Telling Her I Love Her'.
1. A Cry For Help

**SEQUEL! I am so excited to be writing this!** **So please enjoy and make fan-art of Broppy.**

 **Prologue**

 _Once upon a time, a long time ago, there were two twin human sisters. The eldest was Minerva who was kind and loving. She had blond hair that went down to the bottom of her neck and had emerald eyes. The youngest was Madison, who like her sister was kind but also very curious. She had long, dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and light brown eyes that complemented her looks._

 _Minerva was also married to a man in the village that they lived in called Anthony. Madison was so happy for her sister that if Minerva's heart ever broke Madison would fill her heart with all the love you could think of. Madison was even more happy when she found out her sister was pregnant. They were all a happy family in a happy village_

 _The twins were the first humans ever to be born with magic and protected the village they lived in. One day a storm came but, it wasn't like any storm they've seen. The clouds were darker than the night sky and it made it look like that night had come early. Everyone in the village stayed inside. Minerva knew that it would be a good idea to go inside but Madison's curious soul wanted to find out more._

 _Madison went outside and one of the clouds formed into an arm and went to Madison and reached out to her. Minerva shouted out to Madison, but it was too late. Madison touched the arm and her clothes stared to change. Her dress that she wore that was similar to the other dresses woman wore in the village had turned into a black, sparkly dress_ _that a queen would wear and it went down to her feet, with a cape the same colour and covered with glitter draped over her shoulders. She opened her eyes and instead of her gorgeous light brown eyes that turned into a dark brown, darker than her hair._

 _Minerva's heart then made a hole of regret and despair, realising that her sister was gone and standing in front of her was the complete opposite of Madison. Anthony pulled Minerva back inside their house away from her sister for her own protection but then Madison disappeared._

 _A month after Madison's sudden disappearance, Anthony and Minerva had heard destruction happening in other villages. A day later, Minerva had received a letter from Madison. The letter said that Madison possessed the power of immortality but it also said that Minerva had betrayed her and soon Madison would kill her and take her magic. Minerva then knew that she couldn't defeat her sister, she wasn't powerful enough, but she did know who. One day a descendent of Minerva would hold great magic, greater than Minerva's and greater than Madison's. When the chosen one will be fully-trained and is at the right age, she or he will defeat Madison and bring peace once again._

 _The day before Minerva would die, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She told Anthony to travel to the furthest side of the country with his son for her family to grow. Anthony did what he was told and he took a ship to the furthest side of the country, far from Madison and Minerva with his son by his side. It filled Minerva with great pain, sadness and sorrow to give up her son and for her husband to leave._

 _It was time to face Madison. Just as Minerva suspected, her magic wasn't strong enough to defeat Madison. Madison used her magic to suck out Minerva's soul and magic. Minerva then said, during death, that one day a descendent of her would defeat Madison and her reign of terror._

 _Madison then realised that she would have to kill the family otherwise the chosen one will be born and defeat her. Years passed and she couldn't find Minerva's family. The years turned into centuries and Madison started to not worry about the chosen one and would believe that she would find her in time._

 _A few more years passed and Madison looked like she hadn't aged a day. One year she found out a king and queen called Nathen and Genevieve were expecting a baby girl. The king and queen were madly in love and couldn't wait for their daughter to be born. Madison used her magic to see what was the fuss about the unborn child was all about. Horror stuck Madison when she realised that the queen was carrying the chosen one that would defeat Madison._

 _Madison thought and thought about what she could do until she made up a plan. The king and queen were holding a huge baby shower in their castle were there was a ton of gifts and congratulating going on. Madison burst the doors open and the king and queen stood there in shock, they heard about Madison and what she could do but were in panic that she was standing right in front of them._

 _Madison took in their appearance. The queen had long black hair, hazel, green eyes and pale pink lips. The king had brown hair between light and brown with blue eyes and pale lips. Madison then saw the round baby bump that the queen wore. She vowed that she would kill the baby girl at birth and would live forever with great power. Madison disappeared leaving a shocked kingdom and a scared king and queen._

 _The king and queen had magic to make a portal to lead them to the other realm. The portal needed time to work before it could take them to another realm. Sadly the portal was destroyed by Madison and they had no way of getting to the other realm. Then the baby came exactly on her due date._

 **The castle**

Screams of pain were heard from the castle from the queen giving birth to her child "this can't be happening!" Genevieve screamed.

Nathen was holding her hand and stoking her hair to help her "it's going to be okay" he soothed into her hair.

Genevieve tightened her grip on her husband's hand and screamed again "it's not! The portal has been destroyed and Madison is going to kill our daughter" she said with tears streaming down her face. A doctor was also there helping them give birth to their child.

After a few more screams, the crying of a new-born baby filled the room. The queen was then holding her baby in a small woollen blanket that read the name 'Brianna'.

The king and queen forgot their fears as they stared down at their new-born child. Nathen kissed his wife's fore head and then his daughter's. Genevieve smiled down at her daughter as she wriggled in her mother's arms with a tight hold on her finger.

Genevieve's fears and worries came back as she realised the portal has been destroyed. Nathen saw the worried look on his wife's face and realised why.

Genevieve then had an idea but it would come with great pain. "Summon the imp" she said.

Nathen looked at her in surprise "are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she snapped "he's our friend, he can't hurt us".

Imps were like humans expect their skin felt like and was the colour of a frog's. They were also known to have magic and to be evil but they managed to befriend one and changed his ways.

The king rang a bell and an imp appeared in front of them. "Your highness'" he bowed and saw the look of sadness on their faces and the small bundle in the queen's arms.

"Ah yes the portal" he said with grief "it's been destroyed".

The queen then spoke with ultimate sorrow in her heart "there's another way" she said "you can open portals right?" she asked.

"Yes but it can only take one person and a few objects" the imp said, confused by what was going on until he realised "No!" he yelled.

"You have to" she cried, tears streaming down her face. The king looked at his wife with horror on his face "Genevieve you can't be serious!" he said.

Genevieve looked at him with more tears "what other choice do with have!" she yelled and was then startled by the cries of her baby in her arms.

The imp shook his head "no, I won't do it" he said.

"Please, you have to" Genevieve begged

"But Genevieve" Nathen said and Genevieve interrupted "she needs her best chance!"

Nathen then nodded and turned to the imp "please" he said.

The imp sighed in defeat "fine".

"Nathen hand him the things she needs" said Genevieve.

The imp quickly took out a bag and the king put two things in it. "the teddy bear is what me and Nathen made for her" said Genevieve "the music box belonged to my mother and it belonged to me" she continued "and finally" she said, taking off a necklace round her neck with a blue gem and put it round her daughter's "this necklace belonged to all the women in my family, we pass it down to our daughters and they pass it down to their daughters" she said.

The imp swung the bag over his shoulders and was ready to take the baby "please saw your goodbye's" he asked.

Genevieve stared down at her daughter who was reaching her arms up to her. "Goodbye Brianna, I want you to know that I never wanted this to happen and I love you so much" she said, crying and placed a kiss on her daughter's head and gave her to her husband "goodbye Brianna, I love you and I'll always be in your heart" he said kissing her cheek. He gave her to the imp and held her carefully in his arm.

The queen whispered into her husband's ear to tell the imp where to take Brianna. Nathen walked over to the imp and whispered in his ear and made a note appear with his magic and put it in the bag.

The imp disappeared and Genevieve sobbed into Nathen's side.

Just then the door burst open and Madison appeared "where is she?!" she yelled. Genevieve stopped sobbing "gone, far away from you" she said.

Madison groaned and used her magic to find Brianna and smirked.

"I hope you said your goodbyes" she said and disappeared. Genevieve sobbed more and from her window she saw her kingdom being turned to stone. As she was being turned to stone she screamed out Brianna's name and she was fully turned to stone. Just as the stone had finished covering up Genevieve's face a huge gust of grey wind gushed by, leaving the kingdom in silence.

 **The river**

The imp made it to the water with the baby in his arms. She was crying.

He rocked her in his arms for a bit until she settled down. A boat appeared and he put her and the bag in "I'm sorry" he said and a portal appeared in the river. As she was sucked near the portal and fireball hit the boat and made a hole "NO!" the imp shouted as he portal closed with Brianna and her sobs.

He turned around and saw Madison smirking at him and she disappeared. The imp fell to his knees and sobbed, feeling like he had failed the princess.

 **Chapter 1- troll village**

As usual the trolls were happy, singing and dancing. Poppy and Branch had just finished their morning song and went over their blanket where they were having a picnic.

It has been five whole months since Creek had kidnapped Poppy and life had been happy for them. Branch had also been training Poppy (and the other trolls) how to fight and she's been improving every day.

Poppy saw the children playing with their parents. Poppy loved kids with all her heart that it hurt her to return home after her session with the school children.

Branch saw Poppy smiling at the children. He liked the children as well, in fact in always wanted to grow more of his family. "You like kids?" he asked her.

Poppy snapped out her trance to see her boyfriend smiling at her "yeah I really want a family one day" she said.

Branch was gonna tell Poppy something but he couldn't remember.

"Do you think Satin still ships Chenille and Jason" Poppy asked out of the blue.

Then it hit him "Poppy guess what" Branch said with excitement buzzing through him.

"What?" she giggled.

"Jason's coming to the troll village to stay for a while!" Said Branch filled with thrill that an old friend was coming soon.

"EEEK!" Poppy cried excitedly. She didn't see the teen during these past five months. "Should we get ready for him" Poppy asked.

"I don't think we've got time since he's coming this evening" said Branch and he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

"WHAT!" yelled Poppy "we have to plan a surprise for him!" said Poppy as she waved her arms frantically around, nearly hitting Branch.

"Or…" Branch started, as he dodged an arm "we could just throw a party for him tonight, and their always quick to organise" he explained with a smile on his face.

Poppy then stopped "oh" she realised and rubbed her arm in embarrassment and blushed.

Branch then put his arm around her and she snuggled into his neck. "Don't worry about it, it's gonna be fine" he chuckled.

Poppy smiled as she relaxed again. She then heard the delighted squeals of children and lifted her head up.

The kids were playing Frisbee and one of them accidently threw the Frisbee a bit too far. Branch caught it before it hit him and gave it gave it to a boy who was a dark blue troll with vibrant orange hair.

"Thanks Mister Branch!" he yelled as he ran back to his friends. Branch smiled at the kids and turned back to Poppy. "You know I love you, right?" he smiled.

"Of course" she giggled. Branch had also moved in with Poppy in the royal tree at the end of the village and they have been _more_ than just happy.

Branch kissed Poppy's cheek lightly and they both heard the sound of galloping filling the area.

Guy Diamond was arriving on a horse that trolls could ride on.

The animals that the trolls had were very similar to ours except they were the suitable size for trolls, were covered with glitter and for every kind of animal had a different kind of colour on them, even strange colours.

The horses had silver glitter on them and had creamy-silvery manes and when animals drooled, it was all glittery.

Poppy and Branch got up and went over to greet their friend. "Hey Guy Diamond" Poppy cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Guys!" he happily replied and climbed off his horse which was called 'Fab'.

Poppy stroked the horse's face as he closed his eyes to her soft touch. "Hey Fab, how are you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Fab whined happily as he nuzzled into her.

"Hey Branch" Guy Diamond greeted and walked over to him. "Here's the scented root that you needed to hand into the hospital" as he handed over some gold, shiny roots.

"Thanks" Branch said politely "the hospital will be glad to finally have this for their patients.

Just then they heard a faint boom and a huge grey wind passed troll village, leaving the trolls a bit freaked out.

Fab whined loudly in fear and jumped around quite a bit. "Woah easy Fab, easy!" Guy Diamond said as he tried to calm his horse down and put his hand on his snout and Fab finally settled down.

"What was that" Branch worried.

"I'm not sure" said Poppy, wide-eyed. The only time she saw a wind like that was when Branch saved her with true love's kiss.

Guy Diamond led Fab back to his stable for a rest. Poppy and Branch looked at each other. "Jason probably might know about this" said Poppy.

"Yeah" Branch replied. Jason would know about this since he saw this stuff all over the land.

Poppy visited her father to see if he was okay and to her worry, she saw him on the floor.

"Oh Poppy, there you are" he said with struggle in his voice "little help please" he asked.

Poppy rushed over to her over and helped him up and gave him his cane. "Are you okay Daddy?" she asked.

"Don't worry Poptart, I've been through worse" he chuckled. Poptart was one of the nicknames he gave her when she was little and used it ever since.

Poppy smiled, while her brows were locked with worry "what happened?" she asked with concern.

"Well I think a big gust of wind came rushing and shook my pod quite a bit and knocked me over, but don't worry Poptart I'm fine" he reassured her.

"We saw the wind Dad and the strange thing was that it was grey like stone" she explained.

Peppy furrowed his brows and took out a book "the only time a strange wind passes if a curse has been conducted or broken" said Peppy.

Poppy's stomach flipped and tied itself in a tight knot with worry. A curse happened somewhere that she didn't know. She hoped that the curse was something Jason knew about. But then a bit of positivity filled her and got rid of a bit of her worries, maybe a curse had been broken and the person that was cursed was cured.

"Daddy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked one more time.

Peppy chuckled are patted his daughter's shoulder "yes Poptart I'm fine, now you run along and spend some time with my soon-to-be-son-in-law" he laughed.

Poppy giggled and blushed, she then ran off to her royal tree to do a bit of research.

When Poppy finally reached her room, she took out her start gazer and examined the mountains. Poppy then write down on some papers about what she saw. She usually did this because Jason sent her a letter once that if you examined the mountains, there could be more to the land.

As Poppy filled in another sentence on her paper, she heard laughing come from outside. She looked out her window and saw Branch playing soccer with the children. Poppy's heart swelled with emotion and tears blurred her vision. She thought Branch would be a great father and his child would absolutely adore him.

Suddenly she heard the cries of a baby. She took her star gazer and scanned the area, to find where the crying was coming from. Poppy couldn't see anything from the village to she took her eye from the star gazing and went back to writing. She heard the crying again and looked into the star gazer, this time she looked at the large river near the village. Something then caught her eye. She zoomed closer and in the waves was a boat with a crying new-born baby. It wasn't just any baby it was a _human_ baby, as the little arms were reaching up to the sky.

Poppy gasped with horror, used her hair to swing out of the window and ran to the river. "Branch!" she yelled to him.

Branch whipped his head round in a flash.

Poppy looked at him with panic in her bright, purple eyes "there's a baby, out on the lake!" she yelled to him again.

Branch's eyes widened with horror and followed her.

Soon a few other trolls followed, as well as the snack pack. Branch saw the boat with the screaming baby inside it. He used his hair to grab the boat and pulled it to the shore.

Poppy and Branch picked up the small human infant as it screamed with fear in their arms. They were also surprised that the infant was small like a regular new-born troll.

The snack pack then picked up a wet bag and looked to the others "it must've belonged to the infant" said Biggie with sad eyes.

Branch then saw that the boat had a hole in it and if Poppy haven't have heard the baby, it would've died.

"Everyone take boats out and see if there's anything out there" she ordered some trolls.

They saluted their queen and went out to the river with some boats.

Branch and Poppy walked to the doctor with the baby still crying. "Why would a human baby be abandoned out in the middle of the lake and how did it get there" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know" Branch answered, with the cries of the baby still ringing in their ears.

 **And that was the first chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed and I intend to make my chapters long like this one. Peace out.**


	2. Our Daughter

Poppy and Branch finally reached the doctor's pod and it peeled open, revealing a light blue troll with ice-blue hair, wearing a white coat called Dr Winter. He ran to Branch and Poppy when he saw the small infant in their arms. "Hurry" he rushed them as he pulled them inside "before the child gets sick".

Once they went inside the pod, Dr Winter placed the baby gently on the table and took of her soaking baby blanket and a necklace with one gem that hung around her neck. "Branch" he said as he turned to Branch "can you clean this and leave it to dry on a radiator" he asked.

Branch nodded and looked at the child, whom he then realised was a girl, and worried about her as she screamed. He went over to a washing machine he found in a laundry room, and before he tossed the white blanket in the washing machine he read the name 'Brianna' on the front.

Dr Winter touched the little baby's head, his brow furrowed and he turned to Poppy. "Queen Poppy, can you please give this child a warm bath" he asked "it'll bring down her fever".

Poppy nodded and turned on the hot and cold tap of the clean sink before she turned back to the infant. She was still crying so Poppy put out her finger for her to hold while her bath was getting ready.

"Don't worry little one" she soothed "everything is going to be okay, you're safe".

The infant's screams turned into soft whimpers as she opened her bright blue eyes to Poppy. Her thin, short brown hair on the top of her head was all messy. Poppy smiled and smoothed it down for her.

The baby's bath was finally ready and Poppy gently put her in, while keeping her head above the water. Before she went in Poppy checked the water to see if it was okay and luckily it was.

The baby's eyelids were slightly droopy from the warmth of the bath and she yawned while stretching her arms out.

After washing the infant, Poppy took her out and wrapped her in a white towel while she her held her close.

"Poppy" said Dr Winter as Poppy turned to him "please can you put the child on the table again please" he asked.

"Sure" said Poppy as she gently placed the child on the table.

The new-born's whimpers started to return as she realised that she wasn't in Poppy's arms anymore.

Poppy's heart ached to see the child so sad, but she needed to be checked by the doctor.

Branch then returned with a clean baby blanket and he put it on the radiator for it to dry. He turned to the child to see her whimpers turn into cries again while the doctor was prodding and poking her.

Dr Winter put her on the scales first and then measured her head. He turned to Poppy and Branch who were sitting on the chairs, desperately and eagerly wanting to find out if she was okay. "She weighs 8 pounds and five ounces" he began "and her head is 33 and a half inches" he finished.

"But is she healthy though?" Poppy asked, biting her lip.

Dr Winter smiled "she had a small fever when she got here, but since you gave her that warm bath it has fully gone away" he said with relief.

Poppy and Branch sighed as well with relief. They then heard footsteps coming towards the pod.

"Poppy, Branch!" yelled a familiar voice. Then two feet approached the entry way of the pod, and there stood none other than Jason.

"Biggie told me to come here" he then stopped talking when he saw the new-born female whimpering on the table. "What the what!" he quietly shouted.

Poppy and Branch then explained about how she arrived in a boat on a river while the snack pack walked into the pod with the bag they found and pulled out what was in it.

Jason then went over to the baby and searched in his bag until he pulled out a gadget. He scanned her slowly with until it beeped. "Bad news, she isn't from my kingdom" he stated.

The baby then screamed with panic and Poppy raced over to her and picked her up.

"How old is she?" Jason asked Dr Winter.

Dr Winter took a deep breath, with a serious expression on his face. "By my calculations, she was born an hour ago…today" said Dr Winter as he finished with that last part with everyone's hearts falling to their stomach.

Poppy's and Branch's heart ached the most. Who would just leave their child, which was just born today, out on the ocean to die?

The snack pack then picked up a wet letter and tried not to rip it. They read it and Biggie spoke up. "Before you go pointing fingers" he started "you might want to read this" and he handed the letter to Poppy and Branch.

The writing was blurry but they managed to read it okay.

 _Dear whoever reads this letter, our names are King Nathen and Queen Genevieve. If you have found our daughter please take care of her. A great evil is after her and we can't protect her. As much as it hurts us, you trolls are the only ones we know that can give her a good home and raise her with positivity. Please give her what we sent in this bag and especially the necklace she wears round her neck. It has been passed down to all the woman in our family and it keeps us together. The woman who is trying to kill her is called Madison. Our daughter is the only one who can defeat her, that's why she's in great danger. So please protect our daughter, protect our Brianna._

Jason, who had read this letter as well, felt bad for this child's parents but then went wide-eyed. "Wait I might know who these people are" said Jason and pulled out a book from his 'survival kit' and looked through a few pages and found something.

"A long time ago Madison had a sister called Minerva but dark magic clouded Madison's vision and killed her sister, but one of Minerva's descendant's would one day defeat Madison, resulting in the baby you found".

Poppy and Branch looked at each other, tears still blurring their vision. "Dr Winter, what's going to happen to this child?" Poppy asked.

Dr Winter took his glasses off with another serious expression on his face "since the child doesn't have any DNA matches to Jason's kingdom, she'll have to go up for adoption" he said as he tightened his grip on his glasses with guilt.

"What!" Branch and Poppy yelled in unison, causing the baby to cry. Poppy went over to her and held her close.

"You can't, her parents are expecting us to protect her!" Branch cried.

Dr Winter looked down at his feet "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone who'll walk in this room and say they want to adopt her" he murmured.

Poppy held the baby close, scared that if she put her down she would never see her again.

Branch put his index finger out to the baby for her to hold. She grabbed onto it with a firm grip and stopped crying. She opened her eyes up to Branch, who pushed her brown hair out of her face.

Poppy's face then lit up, she then realised why she has been getting all these emotions, especially when she held the little human. "Then I'll take care of her" she said.

Everyone looked at Poppy with their chins nearly touching the floor.

Dr Winter smiled and then frowned again "But there's tons of paper for you sign and raising a human might be more difficult than raising a troll" he said.

"It'll be worth it" said Poppy, smiling.

Branch then put a hand on Poppy's shoulder "then you're not going through this alone" he smiled, while realising why his heart swelled every time the innocent cooed.

Poppy smiled as she looked down at her new-soon-to-be-daughter.

Dr Winter smiled "I'll get the adoption agency trolls down so you can arrive back here tomorrow to pick up…um what's her name" he asked.

Poppy looked at Branch and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and she turned to everyone in the room "we decided not to let her parents down and keep her name" she said.

"Which is?" Chenille asked.

Branch then stoked the new-born's cheek as he looked at everyone "Brianna" he said and kissed Poppy's cheek.

Dr Winter got off the phone and turned to the soon-to-be-parents "they said they'll be on their way" he said grinning.

Poppy squealed quietly so little Brianna wouldn't wake up. She then placed the necklace back round her neck, gave her the teddy bear she dried quickly for then minutes and played the music box. The tune of the music box was so sweet, that you would have to try and stop yourself from falling asleep.

The snack pack took Jason to a house party at Satin and Chenille's place (which was Satin's idea because she still ships Jason and Chenille) and waved Brianna, Poppy and Branch goodbye.

Five minutes later, the trolls to help Poppy and Branch adopt Brianna came. After signing some paperwork, they were asked to sign a will just in case something happened to them and Brianna had to be sent to a guardian and the fortune that would be passed down to her. They wrote down the guardians for their daughter and the deal was finally done. Brianna was now Branch and Poppy's daughter.

They both kissed her chubby red cheeks goodbye as they gave her to Dr Winter and they would pick her up tomorrow, she had to stay because she needed to be checked before she could go home.

Branch and Poppy walked out of the doctor's pod, still getting used to the idea that tomorrow morning, they would be parents.

"Branch" said Poppy.

He whirled his head round to her after she said his name "yes" he answered.

"We're gonna be parents tomorrow, right?" she said.

"Yeah?" said Branch confused.

"Well we need to get baby things for her, we have nothing right now let's go" she giggled as she dragged him to the nearest shop.

"Woah" Branch chuckled.

First they looked for essential like a crib, bottle, baby formula, pacifiers and a high chair. They bought two cribs, one for their room for the first month and one for the nursery.

Then they bought a ton of toys and a toy chest and also a teething ring for when she would start teething.

Then it was Poppy's favourite part, clothes! Poppy looked at all the onesies in the shop, they all said 'Mommy's/Daddy's little troll' but she wanted one that said 'Mommy's/Daddy's little girl' since Brianna was human. To her luck, Poppy found two pink onesies that said both 'Mommy/Daddy's little girl'. She bought it and hugged it, like Brianna was in it already. After more shopping for Brianna's clothes, Branch and Poppy found two T-shirts that said 'Mama troll' and 'Dada troll'. Both of their hearts swelled when they saw the T-shirts, they bought it and they finally went home.

They set everything up and decided to go to the house party at Satin and Chenille's house.

Meanwhile, Suki and Guy Diamond were talking while Satin was creating a new ship to add to her ship list. She then saw Jason and Chenille talking to each other and she took a picture of it and squealed.

Branch and Poppy then arrived and a lot of trolls were there and they saw Biggie backing away from them. They wondered why until everyone were patting them on the back and were receiving a ton of 'congratulations'. Never the less, they had a good time.

Jason was dancing with Chenille and they didn't care if Satin was singing _I don't care, I ship it_ in the crowd. Jason then went to the window for a breather and he saw something going towards the doctor's office. It was like a woman wearing a black dress, and she looked at him with her dark brown eyes. _Madison_ Jason thought and realised to himself. He grabbed his survival kit and told Branch and Poppy to follow him.

Dr Winter had changed Brianna into a white onesie and put her in a crib. She stretched out her chubby little arms and fell asleep. Dr Winter smiled as he took off her white coat and gasped when his pod peeled open and there stood a dark figure.

She waved her hand and sent him flying to a corner. Brianna woke up and screamed.

Dr Winter gasped as he realised who it was. It was Madison.

Madison knocked him out with her magic and went over to Brianna. "Small little thing aren't you" she soothed, as she ran the back off her nails against Brianna's small fragile face. "It's a real shame you have to die though" she smiled "you were just born today".

"That's why you won't touch her" said a voice.

Madison whirled round and saw Branch, Poppy and Jason at the doorway. "Well if you want to join her in death, be my guest" she snarled.

"Hit us with your best shot" Branch hissed.

Madison smirked. Poppy felt like she'd seen that smirk on someone else before. "Bring it" Madison growled.

They then charged at each other with scowls on their faces. Poppy tripped Madison with her hair while Branch tried to choke her. Madison then walked through Branch hair like a knife going through hot butter.

Branch stood there with his mouth open wide. Madison then touched his cheek and it took him to a beautiful memory when he was four.

 _Branch was at the lake near the troll tree with his Grandma. He was splashing the waves and threw a few droplets of water at Grandma Rosiepuff._

 _"_ _Grandma" said Branch._

 _She walked over to Branch and kneeled down to him "yes my dear"._

 _"_ _How did you feel when you gave birth to my Mom?" he asked._

 _Rosiepuff gasped and chuckled and put her hand on Branch's shoulder "she was one of the best things that ever happened to me Branch, she was a miracle" she smiled and looked up to the sky, as if her daughter was smiling down at her._

 _"_ _Then I want a daughter when I'm older" said Branch as he splashed more._

 _Rosiepuff chuckled at his response "A daughter, why not a son?" she asked._

 _"_ _Because you're a girl, Mom's a girl and Poppy's a girl" he answered and then blushed "all the trolls I love are girls" he said._

 _Rosiepuff hugged her Grandson "trust me, girl or boy, you'll love them unconditionally" she whispered into his ear_

Branch forgot about the lake he used to go to with his Grandma. Madison touched his cheek again and went to one of his tragic memories.

 _Branch was still four years old and he was singing in his beautiful voice at the top of his lungs._

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

 _"_ _Branch! Watch out!" yelled Grandma Rosiepuff._

 _Branch snapped out of his thoughts when he was face to face with a Bergen. He was scared out of his mind, where should he go, what should he do, was he gonna die?! Suddenly he felt himself being pushed of the branch he was on and fell to the bottom of the tree._

 _He looked up and saw the chef, holding his Grandma in her firm grip. She even showed no mercy when Rosiepuff screamed._

 _"_ _Grandma!" he yelled, but no use. She was gone_

 _Branch sat there with sadness, anger and dismay. With all his colours draining out of him._

Branch gasped, as a tear rolled down his face.

Madison smirked "poor you, losing your Grandma" she said in a pouty voice.

Branch still had his hope stored up in him and didn't lose his colours.

"I know how you feel" said Madison.

Branch's eyes widened. How could someone as evil as Madison know how he feel.

"My sister betrayed me, when she didn't want all this magic, she didn't want an opportunity to be great" she snarled.

Branch knew what she meant. Minerva must have turned down magic for family. He charged at Madison and she disappeared.

"So that's how it is?" she said.

Branch, Poppy and Jason whirled round and saw Minerva standing next to Madison's crib.

"I tell you that I knew how you felt and your option was violence?" she yelled, making Brianna scream.

"Or Maybe you don't know how it really feels" she raged, forming a fireball in her fist.

Brianna screamed, tears running down her small face in fear.

Poppy used her hair to pull Madison away, before she charged the fireball.

Madison grunted as she picked herself off the ground.

"We know who it feels" yelled Poppy "you just have a heart made of darkness".

Madison growled at the pink troll in front of her "how about we do this round, ladies only" she snarled.

"Gladly" said Poppy.

Madison threw sharp ice at Poppy. Luckily, she dodged before it hit her.

Poppy used her hair and smashed Madison on all the walls of the room.

Jason took this opportunity to take out his spell book and looked at a spell.

Madison shoved Poppy to the ground. She dusted herself off and healed the scar she received from Poppy. She put her foot on Poppy's stomach and pushed onto it.

Poppy scrunched up her face in pain until she opened her eyes when she felt the pain disappear.

Branch had thrown Madison on the ground with his hair and she landed with a thud. "Please do not hurt my girlfriend" he growled.

Madison snarled so much that it showed her teeth. She took a few steps to Poppy and Branch until Jason jumped onto her back and pinned her down.

"You will remember us, but you won't remember where we are!" he yelled as he formed his spell, removing Madison's memories of the troll village but not of the trolls and human she met. Jason then made her disappear and he gasped for air, after preforming the spell.

Poppy ran over to Brianna who was crying in her crib.

Branch ran over to Dr Winter who had just woken up.

After Jason healed Dr Winter with a healing spell Poppy walked up to him for a small talk.

"Jason you were born with magic, can't you defeat Madison?" she asked.

Jason sighed, looking down "Poppy I wish I could but I wasn't born with magic, I learned how to use magic"

Poppy sighed as she looked over at Brianna sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Brianna's the only that can defeat Madison, what I used what to forget the location here but not us" he sighed.

Dr Winter then walked up to them "Brianna is still to stay here for tonight" he said.

"I'll put up a protection spell for you" said Jason.

Branch and Poppy kissed their daughter goodbye and walked out of the pod so Jason could perform his protection spell.

They then walked home for the night, realising that this was going to be much worse than Creek.

 **Welp there you have it, another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter. Even when Jason x Chenille is back in action! hehe. please review this chapter and give me a ship name for Jason and Chenille. seriously before Satin gets you. Anyway peace out :)**


	3. First Day And First Night

**EEK! Chapter 3 is here! Thank you so much for the support I've been having it really help me. So please enjoy this chapter and review. PS sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I've been really busy.**

Poppy woke up, her eyelids were heavy and it felt like her muscles gave out on her a bit. _That's what I get when I fight someone with magic_ she thought to herself.

Branch woke up and stretched, ignoring his headache and weak muscles as he looked over at Poppy. He decided to make her some breakfast since she was so tired. He quietly climbed out of bed, put on his vest and tiptoed to the kitchen, so soundless you could hear the other side of the village.

He got out some pancake ingredients, eggs and bacon. He wanted to make a breakfast his Grandma used to make for him. They were called pancake smiley's, because the pancakes were the face, the eggs were the eyes and the bacon was the mouth.

Poppy woke up a few minutes later, feeling a little bit better but had a small headache but nothing too serious. She felt a delicious scent go up her nose and she eagerly got up and went to the kitchen. She smiled when she came downstairs and saw Branch cooking for her. "Good morning handsome" she flirted.

Branch grinned when she kissed his cheek and then went to sit down. "How are you feeling?" he asked hoping, she felt better than he did.

"Not good" she groaned, rubbing her temples.

Branch frowned, while he finished up making breakfast and put the pancake smiley's in a plate. "Let me bring you this is bed babe" said Branch.

Poppy blushed at what he called her and went back upstairs into their bedroom. She snuggled up with Branch while she ate her mouth-watering, delicious meal while he read book with his arm round her side.

When Poppy finished her meal, she jumped of bed and changed into her blue dress, put her hair in a casual ponytail, brushed her teeth and dragged Branch out the door when he had just finished brushing his teeth.

Before they left, Branch took a breakfast, oatmeal bar so he wouldn't be hungry before lunchtime.

Dr Winter's pod peeled open in front of Poppy and Branch and they rushed inside. Poppy saw Brianna squirming in her crib and when she saw Poppy, she began cooing with happiness to see her. Poppy picked up Brianna and put her in her baby blanket and kissed her forehead.

Branch signed a paper with Dr Winter and the new happy family walked out of the pod. "Can I hold her?" Branch asked, holding his arms out.

"Sure" said Poppy and she gently put Brianna in Branch's arms as he admired the tiny infant. Poppy smiled, her heart was melting into sticky goo that clung to her and formed back into her heart.

Poppy and Branch went to the park, where they had the picnic before they found Brianna. They sat on the fluffy grass and Poppy leaned into Branch's side while stroking Brianna's hand.

The snack pack arrived a few minutes later and instantly rushed over to Brianna. "Can I hold her" asked Satin. "No I wanna hold her" said Smidge in her low, gruff man-like voice. "Honestly you are all acting like children" Biggie stated, putting his hand on his hip while the other held Mr Dinkles "I should hold her" he said.

Branch and Poppy laughed and rolled their eyes. "I think Jason should hold her first, since he helped us last night" said Poppy.

"But he's not here, so…" DJ Suki started until they all heard the running of feet enter the area.

Jason ran the group surrounding the new family. "I'm here, WHERE'S THE BABY!" Jason yelled playfully. "I NEED THE BABY" he continued.

"Dang it" DJ Suki murmured under her breath.

Branch laughed as he handed Brianna, carefully, into Jason's arms.

Jason took in Brianna and her tiny figure as she looked at him, her eyes wide with curiosity. She was _such_ a beautiful sight to behold. "Okay goodbye" he joked as he pretended to get up and run away with her.

"Hey!" Branch laughed as Jason put Brianna back in his arms. Everyone laughed at the funny little stunt that Jason pulled and took turns to hold Brianna as she held a tight grasp on their fingers.

Biggie went to a small café that sold grilled cheese and bought one of each for everyone.

"Oh shoot!" hissed Branch. "I forgot Brianna's bottle" he remembered.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it" said Poppy.

Branch kissed Poppy's cheek and helped her up from the ground. "See you in a bit" said Branch and then heard the sound of Brianna's whimpers, coming from his arms "You might wanna hurry".

Poppy ran back to the tree, went to the kitchen and retrieved Brianna's bottle. When Poppy put one foot outside, her father appeared in front of her.

"Poppy why didn't you tell me I was a grandfather?" he asked.

Poppy jumped, nearly dropping the bottle and cleared her throat "Sorry I didn't tell you any sooner Daddy, but things were quite rushed when we found Brianna in the first place".

"I see" he realised "Can I meet her" he asked.

Poppy smiled and took his hand "Of course" she said and led him back to the snack pack. When she got back she saw Jason work on some kind of invention. Brianna was definitely into the machine since she was carefully held by Branch and she sometimes lightly batted the small mechanic.

"Oh Poppy she's gorgeous" said Peppy proudly. Branch carefully put Brianna in Peppy's arms and he marvelled over the small new-born. "You have no idea how proud I am right now, I don't even care that she's human, I love her so much".

Brianna then reached her arms out for her mother and Poppy gratefully accepted her into her arms.

Poppy put the tip of the bottle into Brianna's mouth and she gulped down the milk with great speed.

"Now Poppy it's time to be serious" said Peppy "What happened last night?" he asked.

Poppy gulped. She knew her father was one of the biggest worriers in the world. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and began to tell him everything. "You see dad" she began "A long time ago there was two sisters and one of them turned evil and was a magical immortal. The other sister told her husband to go raise her family and he did. Centuries went by and Brianna was born and it's Brianna's destiny to defeat Madison and that's why Madison came to troll town to kill her." Poppy gasped, needing the air.

Peppy just looked at her, amazed at all the words that she said.

"And Madison's the sister of Minerva" Poppy added.

"I see" said Peppy "In that case, there's something I need to tell you to". He rubbed his temples and spoke again "Me and some other trolls will be looking for the place that caused that grey wind yesterday".

Poppy gasped "But Daddy, aren't you a little old?" Poppy asked with worry.

Peppy laughed and held his daughter's hand "My age won't stop me, I've still got a mighty punch left in me".

This was true. Peppy was the strongest elderly trolls to have ever lived in the village. Poppy smiled at her beloved father and gasped when a branch grew from a tree appeared behind Jason.

"What?" Jason asked "Have I got something in my teeth?"

Poppy didn't say anything but point over his shoulder, her mouth open in pure amazement. Jason turned around and shrieked when he saw the branch.

"Help us somebody please! We're going to die! Madison is back!" Jason screamed and yelled a few other things while he had his panic attack.

Poppy then saw Brianna in Branch's arms, her little fingers wiggling with white, magical sensation flowing through her fingers. "Branch look" she whispered into Branch's ear, pointing at Brianna.

Branch then turned his head away from the branch and looked at Poppy, then to Brianna. When he saw that she was the one performing the magic on the branch, he tried to stifle his laughter that was building up inside of him. "Dude" he said to Jason, deciding it would be fair to tell him. No matter how funny it was.

Jason stopped screaming and felt embarrassed when Branch pointed to Brianna's fingers. "Oh, I knew that, I was just joking" said Jason in a fake, cool voice. He looked at the branch next to him and pushed it away. "So anyways" said Jason, desperate to change the subject after that embarrassing moment "If you're wondering where I'm staying while I'm here, well I'll be staying with Satin and Chenille."

Satin squealed with delight and fell onto the ground, while her blue sister rolled her eyes at her twin and mouthed "Help me" to the others.

Everyone laughed at what happened, until Poppy looked around but couldn't see Biggie anywhere. "Wait" said Poppy "Where's Biggie?"

Everyone shrugged and turned their heads in different directions. "Hey guys!" said a bubbly voice. Everyone sighed in relief when they saw their chubby friend running towards them with a book in his hands.

"I just went to the book shop to pick up a book for the little one" said Biggie and showed them the small book he held in his hands.

Poppy took the book from his hands and read the title. "Oh this was my favourite story when I was little" she said.

"What book is it?" Branch asked.

Poppy stared at him with her mouth open "You're telling me that you never read 'Thumbelina'" she gasped.

"No, is it good" Branch asked again. Brianna started wriggling in Branch's arms, getting a bit fussy. "Maybe you should start reading it to her, I think she might want a story" Said Branch, rocking the small new-born in his arms.

Poppy sat beside Branch and opened the colourful book. "Once upon time there was a woman who wished for a child to call her own…" Poppy began.

Brianna stopped fussing and took interest in the words she heard.

Branch also enjoyed the story as well and closed his eyes, while still holding onto Brianna; he listened to the beautiful story.

When they weren't looking, Jason took out his phone from his survival kit and took a picture but forgot that he had the flash on. Poppy, Branch and the rest of the snack pack looked at him with strange looks on their faces. "Sorry" Jason apologised "I just wanted a picture of you three because you looked _so cute._ "

"What is that you're holding?" Poppy asked, dropping the book and went over to Jason.

"Oh it's just a phone" he said, putting it on the ground so everyone could see it.

"And it made some kind of light?" said Branch, holding a calm Brianna in his arms while looking at the flat mechanic.

"Oh that's just the camera" said Jason, and he pressed the home button and swiped left "Oh look away please, I need to put in my password." Everyone looked away while Jason put in some numbers and smiled when his screen changed and showed some flat boxes. "You can look now." Everyone looked in wonder at the strange machine.

"What even is the purpose of this thing?" Biggie asked.

Jason gasped and fell onto the ground, still gasping like Biggie did something unforgivable. He then sat back up again with a shocked look on his face "You poor soul" he murmured. Jason then showed everyone all the apps he had on his phone, while everyone gawked at him in surprise. After Jason showed his phone to everyone, Poppy started to read to Brianna again. A group of school children then walked into the area with a ball and started to play football. They immediately stopped playing as soon as they saw little Brianna in her father's arms.

They ran up to Branch a series of 'awes' came from their mouths. Brianna might not be a troll but she was certainly adorable. "Can I hold her?" asked a troll boy. Branch remembered him from yesterday. He threw the Frisbee at him by accident and had bet him at football. "Of course you can" Branch smiled, he stood up and gently put Brianna in the child's arms. The boy ran the back of his hand down Brianna's sleeping face. Her eyes opened up and her eyes were darting all over the place. She began breathing heavily until Branch came into view and she calmed right down. "She really is a daddy's girl" Branch smiled and put out his finger to Brianna and she gently grabbed, her small eyes focusing on her blue-skinned father.

Poppy then walked up to Branch and he gently grabbed her side and pulled her towards him. "You've made me the proudest troll alive Poppy" said Branch.

"Well I guess that's because I'm that awesome" Poppy teased, resulting with Branch gently pressing his lips on her neck. They both then looked down at the tiny new-born. Branch then couldn't hold it in anymore and began to sing.

 **Branch**

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Branch. They loved hearing his voice flowing through the village, especially when Poppy would join in with him.

 **Branch**

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts_

 _And always will_

He gently took Poppy's hand and she took herself off the ground and started to dance with Branch in a slow waltz.

 **Branch**

 _Minutes turn to hours_

 _Days to years, then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

Poppy smiled at him and sang the next part for him, her voice then turned into a voice of millions of angels.

 **Poppy**

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _For our lives are incomplete_

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song, and know once more_

 _Our love lives on_

Branch then tightened his grip on Poppy's hands and they spun round slowly. He then kept one of his hands in Poppy's and put the other round her waist. Poppy did the same put her other hand on Branch's shoulder. Memories then flooded back to five months ago when Branch visited Poppy's dreams and they both shared a special dance.

 **Poppy and Branch**

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, perceives and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

 _Minutes turn to hours_

 _Days to years, then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _When our song lives on_

The children then handed Brianna back to her parents and Poppy took her gently in her arms. "It's time for mommy to spend time with you little one" said Poppy and she booped Brianna's nose, making Brianna's blink a few times in confusion.

Hours went by and the sky started to turn pink and a few stars started to show their beauty. Branch and Poppy said their goodbyes to their friends and went back to the royal tree. Poppy and Branch had finished their dinner and gave Brianna her bottle, while Branch read her a story. After Brianna finished her bottle, Poppy changed her into a light pink onesie with a dark pink heart on it. Branch put a pacifier in Brianna's mouth and placed her in her crib in both Poppy and Branch's room. Poppy changed into pink, dotted pyjamas and Branch changed into some shorts and was shirtless. They climbed into their bed and fell asleep. They had barely reached the dream world, until sounds of crying woke them up and saw Brianna in her crib, wriggling and tears falling down her face.

"I've got it" Poppy said, groggily. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and took Brianna and smelt a foul stench from her diaper. Poppy groaned and quickly took Brianna to the changing table they set up. Poppy undressed Brianna and held her nose when she opened her diaper. "I guess someone made a large stinky" she teased and quickly changed her diaper. After changing Brianna into a nice clean diaper, Poppy gently put her back into her back into her crib and went back into bed.

Barely an hour passed when Brianna's crying filled the room. "My turn" said Branch and he walked over Brianna's crib and picked her up. "Poppy did you change her diaper last time?" he asked.

"Yes" Poppy murmured into her pillow.

"Thanks" said Branch and he went to the kitchen to make Brianna a bottle. After he finished making it, he put the tip of it into Brianna's mouth and she started to drink it, slowly but surely. After she finished drinking it, Branch decided to put her pacifier in her mouth to help her sleep and put her back into her crib, while she drifted off to sleep. Branch then climbed back into bed and held Poppy close to him. Two hours later, Brianna started crying again and Poppy went over to her and put Brianna onto the changing table.

Poppy opened her diaper and sighed in relief when she saw it wasn't a big one this time "Thank goodness" said Poppy and quickly changed her diaper and put Brianna back into her crib. Poppy barely reached her bed when Brianna started crying again. Poppy picked her up, sat on the edge of her bed and started to rock Brianna, hoping she would get some rest. After Brianna settled down, Poppy went over to her crib and put her back down. After she put her down though, Brianna started crying again. Poppy picked her up again and started to rock her again; hoping that the new-born's eyelids would close. Branch went over to Poppy and guided her to the edge of the bed, where they both sat down together. "Why won't she just fall asleep" Poppy moaned.

Branch shrugged and held Brianna's small hand. His tired brain brainstormed as hard as it could, until he finally came up with an idea. He scooped Brianna into his arms and climbed into bed with her.

"Branch what are you-" Poppy started, but stopped when Brianna was finally quiet.

"She was just lonely" said Branch and patted Poppy's side of the bed.

Poppy smiled and climbed into the soft comforter and the three of them finally drifted off to sleep.

 **In a cave**

Somewhere deep in the forest, Madison woke up inside the darkest cave she could find. She frowned at what that stupid teenager did to her and started a make a vow. "I will kill that child, no matter what consequences will come to me; the world will bow before me."

 **Wow, that was dark. I am so sorry about the delay, I've been really busy and I promise I will get the next chapter up but while you wait, you can check out my 'Poppylina' story while I write these other chapters. Anyway peace out!**


End file.
